The invention relates to a method for determining absolute spatial coordinates of at least one location on a reflecting surface.
Methods for taking measurements of reflecting surfaces are known. These methods are based on the principle that a point with fixed spatial coordinates is reflected by the surface and that the virtual image is measured with a video keratometer. Several such methods and devices are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,183, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,200 and from the German Offenlegungsschrift 40 30 002.
These methods are suitable for determining relative data points, they are, however, not suited for determining the exact spatial coordinates of individual locations on a reflecting plane.